world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
Light VIC
The Light Mk. VIC is a British tier 2 premium light tank. A modification of the Mk.VI light tank with enhanced armament (the 15-mm Besa machinegun). Produced from December 1939 through July 1940. Initially, the tanks were designed for service in colonies. A total of 130 Mk. VIС tanks were manufactured. The Light Mk. VIC was the 2014 New Year's gift tank. It was also sold from January till February 2018 as a bundle pack including 30 days of premium account. Poorly armored and somewhat slow to accelerate, the VIC's greatest strength comes in the form of its 15mm BESA machine gun. Though lacking penetration, the VIC's gun is capable of dealing a devastating amount of damage in a short 5.5 second burst. Player Opinion Pros and Cons Pros: * Very high burst damage * Great aim time, gun elevation, and gun depression * Good top speed and traverse * Preferential matchmaking; only sees tier II battles * Good view range Cons: * Paper-thin armor * Poor penetration and gold shells do not exist * Long clip reload * Poor acceleration * Fragile engine, in the front of the tankette Performance The Light Mk. VIC is a one-trick pony - its greatest strength comes in the form of its armament. Though the 15mm BESA machine gun may lack the penetration necessary to damage well armored targets (T18s and H35s are almost completely immune to it), it has a 40 round belt with an average potential damage of 360 hitpoints. The VIC's machine gun dishes out this damage in just under 5.5 seconds, which makes it capable of killing two tier II enemy tanks with one clip. Though it can do a great amount of damage in quick bursts, the VIC takes roughly 18 seconds to reload its clip between them. The 15mm gun, like most small-caliber autocannons, is only effective at short to medium range. Fortunately, the VIC benefits from a good 300m viewrange which lets it spot and track tanks that are beyond the 15mm gun's effective range. The VIC doesn't have many strong points aside from its great burst damage and good view range. Its armor is very thin and incapable of protecting it even from other small machineguns. Though it's very light and has a high top speed, the VIC's 88hp engine isn't powerful enough to give it the acceleration of other light tanks. The VIC also has an atypical configuration with its engine in the front and turret in the back. This means that the VIC is prone to engine fires when it takes hits from the front. One way to protect the front of the tank is to reverse around corners and only expose the rear of the tank, though this can making flanking or ambushing maneuvers slower and more difficult. Compared to Similar Tanks The Light Mk. VIC was given to players only a few months after the T7 Combat Car, and since both feature similar machinegun armaments, the two are often referred to together. The T7's and VIC's machine guns both have large clips with high burst damage, poor penetration, and long reload times. Comparatively, the T7 has more burst damage per clip at 400 average hitpoints, but an even longer clip reload time of 24 seconds. The T7 shares the VIC's lack of armor, but has a much more powerful engine and is altogether faster. Both tanks share similar playstyles and are suited for ambushing and flanking, albeit at different paces. Early Research None required, this is a premium tank. Historical Info The Light Mk. VI series of tanks were produced by Vickers-Armstrong between 1936 and 1940, and saw service in World War II. The Mk. IV weighed 10,800 pounds and was powered by an 88hp Meadows 6-cylinder gasoline engine. It employed a Wilson pre-selector gearbox, and rode on Horstmann inclined coil spring suspension. Although the Horsmann suspension had proved durable, it was found to pitch violently due to the proportions of the tank, and made shooting accurately while moving extremely difficult. The Mk. IV had a crew of three (commander/radio operator, driver, and gunner), and was armed with one 7.7mm machine gun and one 50 caliber Vickers machine gun. Over 1,600 Mk. VI series tanks were built. Several variants of the Light Mk. VI were built. The Mk. IVA had a return roller removed from the leading bogie and attached to the tank's hull, and was equipped with a faceted cupola. The Mk. VIB was very similar to the VIA, but included modifications to make production simpler such as a one piece radiator louver and a circular cupola. A version of the VIB was produced for the British Indian Army with the cupola removed and replaced by a hatch on top of the turret. The last tank in the Mk. VI series, the Mk. VIC, also had the commander's cupola removed. The VIC was also fitted with 3 carburetors on the 6 cylinder engine to improve performance, and was given wider bogies. It was also given a more powerful armament of co-axial 15mm and 7.92mm BESA machine guns. Category:Tanks